Vs. Casey
Vs. Casey is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 10/6/19. Story Ian, Victini, Rui and Cilan walk across Tubeline Bridge, Cilan fascinated with the trains running underneath them. Rui points into the distance, at the towering building for Shopping Mall 9. Rui: That’s the mall? It’s huge! It’s even bigger than that Pokémart we saw! Cilan: (Still looking down) Shopping Mall 9 is one of the biggest malls in the world. Matched only by department stores in other regions. Rui: It’s convenient that they allowed the Battle Club to host their next tournament there. Ian: Probably for publicity. Victini: Vic? The group pass several Pokémon on the bridge, including Klink, Patrat, Shelmet and Spring Deerling. Rui: Those don’t look like Pokémon that would live on a bridge. Cilan: (Stern) It’s been because of N. There are reports of an increase of Pokémon releases after the incident at the Clubsplosion. Fear that the would-be-king will come after them. Ian slows down at the mention of N, walking behind the group now. Rui struggles not to turn her head to look back at him. Rui: He attacked the last tournament. You think he’ll come back? Cilan: I don’t know. End Scene The group arrives at the Shopping Mall 9, which is bustling with patronage and customers. Cilan goes up to a help desk. Cilan: Pardon me, but we’re looking for the sign up for the Battle Club tournament. Attendant: Oh, thank goodness! We can barely get anyone to sign up for it! Head up to the roof, and they’ll get you checked in. The group take the elevator to the roof, where other trainers are signing up for it. Iris, Georgia, Cheren, Burgundy, Hilda, Casey, Miror B. and several other trainers are there having signed up. Iris is elated when she spots them. Iris: You’re here! Iris runs over, hugging Ian. He tenses up, but relaxes as nothing happens. Iris then gently takes his arm, looking at his compression gloves. Iris: That isn’t so bad. The head gear seems like a bit much. Rui: Hey! I just changed that myself! Iris: Heh-heh! No wonder he looks like a mummy! Hilda: Now wait just a darn tooting minute! Hilda rushes over, inspecting Ian’s head compression garnet. The others gather around. Hilda: What happened to you? That head thing makes ya look like a wreck victim. Miror B: Oh, OW! You look like you could use some dancing! Ian: Where’s the sign up booth? Iris: Over that way. Ian: Rui. Ian heads over to the booth, Rui awkwardly waving to everyone as she follows. Cheren turns to Cilan. Cheren: Seriously, what happened? He seems, off. Cilan: He confronted N when he summoned Reshiram. Georgia: Wait, you mean that he tried to fight that humungous Pokémon himself?! Burgundy: Sacré bleu! Did that thing do that to him? Iris: It’s not a thing! It’s a Dragon type, which is very misguided on its mission! Cheren: So it hurt him. No wonder you fought so hard to defend everyone before. Casey: Wow that’s tough. What he needs is an inspirational Electabuzz cheer! Miror B: I’ll show off my new dance to him! Iris: I think he just needs space, guys. It’s not like he’s that social anyway. Rui is checking in for Ian, him looking embarrassed as she has to write for him. Katharine approaches the registration stand, with Gothorita with her. Katharine: (Sassy) Hello, Rui. What do you think of Gothorita? It evolved recently. Rui: (Not paying attention) Uh-huh. Gothorita: (Offended) Goth. Katharine: Hey! I’m talking to you! Rui: Yeah, I heard you. I’m just busy. Katharine: Ugh! Whatev! (Glances at Ian) You look like crud. Rui puts her pencil down, and gets right in Katharine’s face. Katharine leaps back. Rui: That’s what I thought. Rui goes back to signing up, Katharine and Gothorita enraged. Don George comes over with Cilan and Iris. Don George: Hello there. Are you signing up for the tournament? Katharine: Yes I am! Don George: Then once you all finish, we’ll get started. There’s a trainer that called to sign up, so he’ll battle later. Iris: That better be Cameron. He said he’d be here. Cilan: Who’s Cameron? Iris: A trainer I met at the Clubsplosion. Bit of a kid, but a tough trainer. A little while later, Don George and Freddy Martin sit at the announcer’s table. Freddy: Welcome to the Shopping Mall 9 Battle Club Tournament! Thank you to all the trainers that chose to participate! We’ve had some interesting times recently, so it is more important than ever to come together as friends! Don George: We cannot allow such difficult times to deter us from our goal! And that is to increase the bond of trainer and Pokémon! And without further delay, we shall begin! The first battle pair is shown on the monitor, being Ian and Casey. Casey: Alright! Me and Ian, right off the bat! Casey takes her position, as Ian walks to the other side. He appears distracted with his eyes glancing around. Ian: Victini, help me out. I choose Golett! Victini uses Confusion, a Pokéball floating up with a blue outline. Ian’s hand shakes as he taps the button twice, it enlarging and opening to choose Golett. Golett: Golett. Casey: Meganium, let’s go! Casey throws her Pokéball, choosing Meganium. Meganium: Ganium! Rui: She’s going that strong?! Hilda: Go Ian! Yee-haw! Casey: Megainum, use Petal Dance! Ian: Shadow Punch! Meganium fires a stream of pink petals, as Golett’s fist glows indigo. It fires Shadow Punch, which is shattered. Golett skids back, arms crossed to brace itself. The image of Ian crossing his arms in front of his face flashes in front of him, as his eyes widen. Casey: Now use Solar Beam! Meganium glows gold, charging Solar Beam. Golett prepares to attack, looking back to Ian. He’s paralyzed in place, as Golett turns back to Meganium. He fires Solar Beam, Golett taking the whole attack, as if it’s protecting Ian. Golett falls over defeated. Referee: Golett is unable to battle! The winner is Meganium and the victor is Casey! Casey: Huh? That quickly? Ian returns Golett, rushing off the field and down the stairs into the main mall. Everyone watches with concern. Hilda: Ian! Where y’a going?! Georgia: If he really took those flames, then he must be facing some adverse effects. He seems like a different person. Katharine: Ha! To think that he used to be intimidating! Now he’s just a big loser! Gothorita: Gotho! Rui shoves Katharine to the ground, catching her off guard. Gothorita glows purple with Psychic, catching Katharine and standing her back up. Katharine: Like, what is your deal? Rui: My deal is that you have no idea what my brother’s been through. You have no right to insult him like that! Katharine: And you have no right to push me! Freddy: And the next match is Rui versus Katharine! The two turn in surprise to the monitor, seeing they have been matched up. The two glare each other down, not breaking eye contact as they take the field. Burgundy: Ha! Those two are being marmots. Iris: I get why Rui’s upset. But she is acting like a little kid. Gothorita: Gotho! Goth goth goth! Katharine: What a great idea, Gothorita! Teach her a lesson! Gothorita takes to the field, grinning mischievously. Rui: Gothorita, huh? No contest. Herdier! Rui throws her Pokéball, choosing Herdier. Herdier: (Ruff ruff!) Katharine: Oh, hi Lillipup! Surprised you’re still with her! Herdier growls at Katharine, as she rolls her eyes. Katharine: At least this will be easy. Gothorita, use Psychic! Gothorita releases a pulse wave of Psychic, pushing Herdier back. Rui: Herdier, use Shadow Ball! Then go for Bite! Katharine: Psyshock! Herdier fires a Shadow Ball, while Gothorita fires a powerful psychic blast. The attacks collide and explode, Herdier leaping through the smoke. He Bites into Gothorita, causing it to skid back flinching. Rui: Now another Shadow Ball! Herdier fires Shadow Ball, blasting Gothorita back. Katharine: Oh, you are so not winning! Use Flatter! Gothorita releases a red pulse wave, confusing Herdier. He stumbles around and slams his head into the ground. Katharine: And Psychic! Rui: Oder Sleuth, then Shadow Ball! Herdier closes his eyes, nose glowing green to sniff the air. He takes the Psychic attack, then fires Shadow Ball. It strikes and defeats Gothorita. Referee: Gothorita is unable to battle! The winner is Herdier and the victor is Rui! Rui goes over to Herdier, still swaying in confusion. Rui bends down and hugs him. Rui: There, there. You did good. It’s alright now. Katharine returns Gothorita, huffing and puffing off the field. Rui returns Herdier, walking gracefully back to the trainer box. Hilda: Rui, y’as awesome! You took that Bouffalant by the horns and just threw it! Burgundy: When did you get competent in battle? You were always the weak one of the group. Rui: I’ll try not to be offended by that. Freddy: And the next battle! Miror B. versus Cheren! Cheren and Miror B. take to the field, as Miror B. is dancing. Miror B: Alright! Let the music play! Miror B. presses the button on his speaker, it taking over the intercom system. He then throws his Pokéball, choosing M’Boy the Bouffalant. M’Boy: Bouffa! Cheren: Jellicent. Cheren throws his Pokéball, choosing Jellicent. Jellicent: Jelli! (Rui scans it) Pokédex: (With female voice) Jellicent, the Floating Pokémon and the evolved form of Frillish. They propel themselves by expelling absorbed seawater from their bodies. Their favorite food is life energy. Miror B: Oh, OW! Trying to take away our Head Charge! Well try this out! M’Boy, use Wild Charge! M’Boy charges forward, encased in white electricity. Cheren: Scald. Jellicent spews Scalding water, striking M’Boy and causing Wild Charge to short out and electrocute M’Boy. Miror B: Use Payback! M’boy glows with an indigo aura, then thrusts its horn at Gothorita. An indigo energy horn shoots forward, spiking Jellicent and knocking it back. Miror B: And Wild Charge! Cheren: Scald to Wring Out. M’Boy charges with Wild Charge, as Jellicent hits it with Scald. It electrocutes itself, as Jellicent stretches his tentacles out. He squeezes M’Boy, then releases it with M’Boy defeated. Referee: Bouffalant is unable to battle! The winner is Jellicent and the victor is Cheren! Miror B: Oh, OW! Defeat! (Returns M’Boy) No matter! The music still plays! Now, to cheer Ian up! Main Events * The Shopping Mall 9 Tournament begins. * Ian, Katharine and Miror B. are knocked out of the tournament. * Katharine's Gothita is revealed to have evolved into Gothorita * Cheren's Frillish is revealed to have evolved into Jellicent Characters * Ian * Casey * Rui * Katharine * Cheren * Miror B. * Iris * Cilan * Hilda * Burgundy * Georgia * Don George * Freddy O'Martin * Referee Pokémon * Golett (Ian's) * Victini (Ian's) * Meganium (Casey's) * Herdier (Rui's) * Gothorita (Katharine's) * Jellicent (Cheren's) * M'Boy the Bouffalant (Miror B's) * Klink * Patrat * Shelmet * Deerling (Spring form) Trivia * The idea for the Shopping Mall 9 being the source of a battle tournament came before the Clubsplosion event debuted in the anime. * Ian's injuries are shown to impact his battle skills, as he paralyzed in fear during the battle. * Rui hostility towards Katharine is a typical reaction for those with injured loved ones. She takes the insults personally and reacts in a way to prevent future insults. * Despite there being enough main characters and rivals to fill the tournament in its entirety, several of them do not appear. * This episode marks Casey's first win against Ian. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Injury Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments Category:Pokémon Tales: Cheren arc